El novio de papá
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Llevaba viendolo desde que era muy pequeño, lo conocía como el novio de su papá
_Perspectiva de Cub_

Hacía un tiempo que lo veía venir a casa junto a mi papá, recuerdo que siempre me agradó mucho porque me cargaba, me daba dulces y me hacía reír en casi todas las ocasiones. Sé que para entonces era muy pequeño pero con el tiempo me percaté de cosas que no sabía si estaban bien o no, como que al igual que a mí y sé que con mamá fue así, papá dejaba que le besara en la boca.

Me acuerdo que al principio solía golpearle y gritarle si lo hacía frente a mí, pero con el tiempo ya no se enojaba e incluso parecía bastante feliz por eso. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que me daba algo de celos verlos juntos y hasta abrazados en el sofá, me disgustaba porque papá ya no me daba el mismo tiempo que antes quizás porque ya estaba creciendo y ya iba al prescolar.

A veces, se quedaba en casa hasta tarde para cenar y solía contarme historias graciosas para que yo las contara en la escuela, a veces no las entendía pero decía que les dijera cosas lindas a las niñas. Papá se enojaba y solía lanzarle su pipa para que se callara, me reía mucho con ellos.

—¡Deja de meterle cosas raras a la cabeza! —Exclamaba enojado cuando decía eso—.Cub solo es un niño, ¿el que va a entender de coquetear? —era verdad, yo no entendía nada de eso.

—No tienes que tomarlo tan en serio Pop, solo estaba jugando con él—respondía aquel hombre con el mismo tono de molestia, yo aún no entendía porque eso siempre irritaba a mi papá.

—Claro que me lo tomo en serio, ¿para qué le dices eso? ¿Para qué cuando crezca haga lo mismo que tú? ¿Qué no respete a su pareja?

No me gustaba que se gritaran, siempre que lo hacían Bear se iba tan enojado que tiraba la puerta y me asustaba. Papá solo se sentaba en su sillón a fumar con su pipa mientras miraba la foto de mamá por largo rato, no entendía sus peleas pero no me gustaba que ocurrieran, me gustaba cuando entre los dos me abrazaban y me hacían cosquillas, pero cuando se peleaban pasaban muchos días antes de que volvieran a hablarse.

—Papi…—le llamé mientras me subía a sus piernas para acomodarme, como siempre me abrazo contra su pecho mientras empezaba a acariciarme el cabello tras quitarme mi gorro.

—Lo siento Cub—susurró abrazándome más fuerte, no me gustaba que estuviese tan triste—. A veces es un completo…—sé que se contenía de decir palabras que yo no debo repetir—¿Tu lo quieres? —me preguntó y yo solo asentí con la cabeza—¿Tanto como a mí y tu mamá?

No sabía que responder a esa pregunta, yo quiero demasiado a mi papá pero a pesar de las fotos y de lo que me contaba él, yo no recordaba nada de mi mamá ¿Qué podría responderle? Supongo que si la quería ¿pero quiero a Bear tanto como a ellos dos? Era algo difícil, él siempre había estado ahí pero no podía evitar verlo como a Flippy que era como mi hermano mayor, no quería que papá estuviese triste por mi respuesta así que volví a asentir.

—Yo también lo quiero mucho ¿sabes? Pero a veces es un completo tonto—me reí y papá también lo hizo—. Aunque a veces no sé qué pensaría tu madres desde allá arriba, quizás este feliz o quizás le moleste—¿Por qué le molestaría?

—Yo quiero que siga viniendo—le dije mirando hacia la foto de mamá, ella no volvería, no quería que papá estuviera triste por su ausencia, no luego de tanto tiempo cuando por fin le veía tan feliz con alguien más, aunque ese alguien a veces actuara como "un tonto".

Me alegró mucho cuando Bear regresó disculpándose con mi papá por su actitud, dijo que ya no volvería a molestarle con eso de las mujeres y papá pareció bastante feliz con eso. Me alegraba mucho que volvieran a ser felices, aunque sé que papá es enojón y le sigue regañando de vez en cuando. Pero sé que a pesar de todo papá lo seguirá queriendo mucho, incluso a veces Bear se queda en casa a dormir y se encierran en el cuarto y cuando voy al baño oigo ruidos raros, quizás están jugando.

Mi nombre es Cub, tengo siete años y ya entraré a primer grado de primaria, esta es mi familia: mi papá y el novio de papá.

FIN

Se supone que esto sería un drabble pero me excedí de palabras /3 Asi que véanlo como un one shot muy cortito, realmente me enamoré de esta pareja se me hace tan linda pero es triste que no haya casi nada de ellos TwT Espero les haya gustado, _Ciao Ciao_


End file.
